Lasia'Dorubet
Lasia'Dorubet is a Mithadorn mercenary under the employ of Tuurian Securities. Hailing from the Sulsuan Protectorate's colony of Saef, Lasia'Dorubet is extremely patriotic to her people, although takes a great interest in learning about alien cultures. Lasia'Dorubet is a pyromaniac and utilizes a vast array of pyrotechnic weapons. History Early Life Living as an orphan on the streets of Avixan, Lasia'Dorubet was raised by a small gang of petty criminals, unable to make their living with honest work. Taking the young girl for her small size and the ability for her to reach places other members of the gang could not, Lasia'Dorubet made her living picking pockets and crawling through ducts. After a series of botched jobs, Lasia'Dorubet's gang was cornered by a rival gang, and most of her friends killed. Lasia'Dorubet was brought before the gang's leader, Ult'Arus. Ult'Arus saw the potential in Lasia'Dorubet, but, despite being in a fragile state of mind, refused to serve him. After several hours of drawn-out arguing, Ult'Arus allowed Lasia'Dorubet to leave, ordering the shopkeepers not to feed her, confident that starvation would force Lasia'Dorubet to serve him. Stealing food rather than allowing herself to succumb to starvation, Lasia'Dorubet was eventually apprehended by law enforcement officers within the city. Tried and arrested for multiple petty thefts, Lasia'Dorubet, now in her late teens, served three years out of a five-year prison sentence, where she was released early on parole. Lasia'Dorubet joined the military soon after release, using the opportunity once she was free from prison to turn her life around. The Protectorate Marine Wanting to escape her former life as a petty criminal, Lasia'Dorubet signed into service as a member of the Sulsuan Protectorate's marine corps, using the time to explore the galaxy and repent for her former crimes. Early into her career, Lasia'Dorubet was placed on an assignment to rescue a civilian cruiser from Jāraja pirates. The mission, intended to be a simple boarding and execution assignment, quickly turned into a brutal firefight between the pirates and marines. The situation soon became dire, and Lasia'Dorubet was critically injured via a bullet to the shoulder. Captured by a security crew on the pirate vessel, Lasia'Dorubet was imprisoned by the Jāraja captain to later be sold on auction. Lasia'Dorubet was later rescued by her squadron, receiving medical attention as she was returned to the Protectorate Frigate for debriefing. In light of her injuries, Lasia'Dorubet was honourably discharged from the Protectorate Marines, due to medical concerns. Honorable Discharge Out of work, Lasia'Dorubet looked towards non-military work to supplement her income, unable to live comfortably off her savings for more than a year. Shifting through several menial labour jobs, Lasia'Dorubet quickly became dissatisfied with life, considering possible reapplication to the military. After repeated refusals from former superiors to reinstate her on medical grounds, Lasia'Dorubet turned to mercenary groups for work. Mercenary Operating for some time within several mercenary gangs, Lasia'Dorubet ultimately turned to solo work as an independent freelancer, taking jobs ranging from hostage rescue to assassinations on a variety of worlds. At this time, Lasia'Dorubet purchased her flamethrower, a TX-7 'Magma Spitter'. Lasia'Dorubet would later be captured on Impiety by a sapient-trafficking ring. Stripped on her armour and weapons, Lasia'Dorubet was subject to a month of hard labour, before escaping. The leader of the slaving-ring was later found dead, with the cause of death determined to be fourth-degree burns to the head. An autopsy revealed the slaver's brains had been completely charred. Tuurian Securities Sometime later, Lasia'Dorubet would sign up with Tuurian Securities, being assigned to Akuriki Itario's squad as a pyrotechnics expert and shock trooper. Appearance Standing at 2.6 meters tall, Lasia'Dorubet is a slender woman, although lacking in any distinctively feminine traits. Modestly endowed on the chest and hips, Lasia'Dorubet is known for wearing Tuurian Security officer's armour designed for male Mithadorn, despite her gender. Rarely seen outside her armour, and seen even less often without a form of breathing apparatus (on account of Mithadorn breathing in a methane-rich environment), most people know Lasia'Dorubet by name and outfit only. Personality A passionate, if somewhat unpredictable, woman, Lasia'Dorubet is a strong-willed and brash marine, always eager to explore new places, experience new cultures, and set things alight. Lasia'Dorubet's most prominent trait is her rampant pyromania, most easily seen in her signature weapon, although constantly monitored and controlled by her comrades. When left alone for too long in any place with flammable material, Lasia'Dorubet will inevitably begin to play with fire. Despite her best attempts to control the flames and keep damage to a minimum, Lasia'Dorubet is particularly inept at fire control, often leaving her to accidentally cause significant damage to her surroundings. Lasia'Dorubet easily becomes stressed, and is particularly jumpy around new people, though revels in the comfort of the flame, and will start fires to relieve herself of tension - For this reason, she is constantly in need of supervision. Category:Characters Category:Mithadorn Category:Mercenaries Category:Tuurian Securities